Yaresse, mi Laire Era uma vez, no Verão
by Erulisse-elf-maiden
Summary: Tudo estava muito bem até o Solstício de Verão, quando algo que aparentava ser impossível acontece. Resistirão os elfos ao novo mal?
1. Yaresse, mi Laire 1

**Nota: ** Pois é, essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui. Foi escrita não só por mim, mas pelas minha amigas Laeriel Bloom, Ithil (Lika) e Arwen (Paty). Espero que gostem!!!

****

Capítulo 1 

- Eu adoro Solstício de Verão! - disse Erulissë

- Eu também! - disse Ithil, botando lírios num vaso de cristal - O clima fica fresquinho e coisas surpreendentes podem acontecer.

- Como a floração das Elanor no Solstício do ano passado...

- É, esse foi um dos melhores...

- Mas acho que esse ano também guarda algumas surpresas...

- Hum, você sabe algo que eu não sei, Erulissë?

- Talvez...

- Oba! Conta! Conta!

- Agora não. Quando as meninas chegarem , eu conto.

- Ah, diz...?

- Deixa de ser afobada e me ajuda aqui - disse Erulissë tirando uma estátua do lugar.

- Tá bom... Só espero que seja algo realmente bom...

- Pode acreditar, vale a pena.

Ithil e Erulissë sempre foram muito amigas. Elfas conhecidas por toda Rivendell, a primeira tinha os cabelos negros, muito lisos e compridos. Era mais alta que a amiga alguns poucos centímetros. A outra tinha a pele ligeiramente mais clara e os cabelos castanhos e dourados tão longos quando os de Ithil.

- Como estão indo, meninas? - disse mestre Elrond, chegando no jardim.

- Ótimo, senhor - respondeu Ithil - Na verdade os servos já tinham arrumado toda a festa. Só estamos dando alguns retoques.

- Que bom, pois a escolta do Rei Aragorn e da minha filha acabou de chegar.

- Já? Podemos ir, mestre Elrond? - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro. - disse o elfo, rindo - A propósito, parabéns, Erulissë. Espero que faça a escolha certa.

- Muito obrigada, meu senhor.

Elas correram para o portão de entrada.

- O que ele quis dizer?

- Na hora certa você vai saber.

- Hum, já estou desconfiando...

A escolta era formada pelo Rei Aragorn, a Rainha Arwen, seus filhos Eldarian e Arwen, Laeriel, grande amiga da princesa e das elfas, e, é claro, os guardas reais.

Todos foram recebidos com grande alegria. As elfas acompanharam Arwen e Laeriel até seus aposentos.

- Erulissë tem algumas coisa pra dizer - disse Ithil.

- Oba, o que? - disse Laeriel.

- Ithil! - disse Erulissë - Pelo amor de Deus, calma. Você é imortal, tem toda a eternidade pela frente...

- Agora eu também quero saber - disse a princesa Arwen.

- Vocês não querem primeiro trocar de roupa, descansar...?

- Não. - disseram as três juntas.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. - responderam outra vez.

Erulissë começou a rir.

- Está bem, minhas amigas. Venham comigo. - a elfa as conduziu até seu quarto - Vocês conhecem um elfo chamado Legolas?

- Príncipe de Mirkwood? - disse Ithil.

- Amigo de papai?

- Bom, agora eu sei quem é... - disse Laeriel olhando para Arwen e Ithil

- É, esse mesmo. Eu o conheci na festa de coroação do Rei Aragorn, mais de vinte anos atrás.

- Nossa, meu irmão nem tinha nascido ainda...

- Pois é, eu o conheço desde essa época e ultimamente estamos conversando

bastante...

- Ih, será que tem alguém apaixonada aqui ou é impressão minha? – disse Ithil.

- Oh, meu Deus, não me diga que... – disse Laeriel, quase gritando.

- Isso mesmo. Eu gosto dele e muito.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – disse Ithil – E ele, o que sente?

- Olhem vocês mesmas – Erulissë pegou uma caixinha de madre- pérola. Dentro, um lindo anel de prata com uma esmeralda solitária brilhava.

- Ele te ama.

- Com certeza.

- Eu sei. Vou dar uma resposta oficial hoje à noite.

Enquanto isso, o Rei conversava com seu grande amigo elfo.

- Almarië, Legolas!

- Almarië, Aragorn! – eles se abraçaram – Como foi de viagem?

- Muito bem – disse ele, se sentando – Soube que fez a proposta à senhorita Erulissë.

- As notícias correm rápido...

- Mas é verdade?

- É. Ela já aceitou, mas quer dar uma resposta oficial hoje à noite.

- Enfim, alguma ação! Você demorou um bocado...

- Não diga isso, Aragorn. – disse a Senhora Arwen, surgindo de repente – Legolas esperou vinte anos, enquanto você esperou quase cinqüenta para se casar comigo.

Os dois riram, reconhecendo que o que ela falara era verdade. Resolveram dar uma volta por Rivendell.

Anoiteceu silenciosamente na cidade élfica. Dali a duas horas começou a comemoração do Solstício de Verão, presenciada por elfos e mortais.

Ithil, Laeriel e Arwen conversavam numa das sacadas da casa principal, que dava para um grande jardim.

- Há essa hora, Erulissë e Legolas devem estar conversando – disse Arwen.

- Ele combinam. Fazem um belo casal élfico. – disse Laeriel.

- É...

As três se encostaram na grade da sacada. A princesa Arwen usava vestido vermelho e justo, com fitas de cetim, contrastando com seu cabelos longos, lisos e tão loiros quanto os de sua bisavó, Galadriel. Laeriel tinha os cabelos ondulados e acobreados na altura dos ombros. Vestia um vestido areia, liso, simples mas bonito. Ithil, por sua vez, usava um vestido branco, com bordados nas barras e aberto atrás.

- Falando nisso – disse Arwen, dando um susto nas outras depois do período de silêncio – desde a época que vocês foram nos visitar em Gondor, alguns meses atrás, o clima lá de casa mudou.

- Como assim? – perguntou Laeriel.

- Meu irmão...

- O que tem seu irmão? – disse Ithil.

- Não parou de falar de você todo esse tempo.

- Sééééééério......??

- Ah- ham!

- Sobrei... – resmungou Laeriel, fazendo bico.

- Não fala isso que eu também estou sozinha – disse a outra mortal – Ih, olha só quem tá vindo...

Eldarion e Amroth se aproximaram.

- Almarië, meninas – disse o príncipe.

- Almariê! – responderam elas.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, esse é Amroth, um grande amigo meu.

- Eu já o conheço, príncipe – disse Ithil, após dar uma cotovelada discreta em Arwen, que praticamente ficara imóvel diante do belo elfo – ele é um dos conselheiros da Casa de Elrond, certo?

- Certo – disse Amroth.

- Que estranho – disse Arwen, finalmente – nunca o vi antes.

- Nunca consegui permanecer em Gondor por mais de um dia. Além disso, estive em Mirkwood por alguns anos, auxiliando Legolas e seu pai, o Rei Thranduil, nas questões políticas. Por isso não nos conhecemos.

- Entendo. Bom, é um prazer conhecê- lo.

- Sobrei... de novo... – disse Laeriel notando como a amiga olhava para o elfo.

- O que você disse? – a princesa sussurrou.

- Nada! – respondeu a outra.

Eldarion era idêntico ao pai, um dos mortais mais bonitos da Terra- Média. Amroth tinha os cabelos negros típicos dos elfos de Rivendell, olhos verdes- claros e uma beleza exótica. Os dois e Legolas também eram amigos.

- Vocês viram o Legolas? – disse o príncipe – Preciso falar com ele.

- Está conversando com Erulissë – disse Laeriel

- Dá para vê- los daqui – disse Ithil – Eles estão nos jardins.

- Onde? Eu quero ver! – Laeriel se debruçou na sacada, seguida das outras meninas igualmente curiosas. Eldarion se juntou a elas, ficando ao lado de Ithil. Ela sorriu, um pouco sem graça, mas feliz com a companhia. Afinal, também gostava muito dele.

No jardim, Erulissë e Legolas conversavam à beira de uma fonte

- Você é feliz, Legolas? – disse ela se encostando no ombro dele.

- Hoje sou.

- Por que, antes você não era?

- Antes de te conhecer, parecia que algo em mim estava faltando, como o céu sem estrelas, ou uma árvore sem flores – ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos – você é a minha felicidade, a estrela que me guia na escuridão. Por favor, casa comigo? – ele tocou- lhe os lábios com doçura e ela correspondeu.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, pôde ver suas amigas na sacada, sorrindo e dizendo "Parabéns!".

- Saiam daí, já! – gesticulou Erulissë.

- Então, você percebeu...? – disse o elfo.

- O que? – disse ela, disfarçando.

Ele riu.

- As suas amigas olhando para nós da sacada.

- É... percebi só agora...quer sair daqui, ir para outro lugar?

- Ótima idéia. – ela pegou- lhe a mão e começaram a caminhar.

De repente, os dois pararam e olharam à sua volta como se algo diferente estivesse acontecendo.

- Está sentindo? – perguntou ele em voz baixa.

- Estou. Que sensação estranha... O que está havendo?

- Não sei. Tenho a impressão de que não é uma coisa boa.

- ...?

Ele fechou os olhos, usufruindo de seus dons de guerreiro élfico.

- Uma catástrofe se aproxima...

**Continua...**

------

Só por curiosidade, os nomes novos têm significados certos:

-Erulissë: Abençoada ou agraciada por Deus

-Ithil: Lua

-Arwen: Nobreza (tá certo que esse nome não é novo, mas eu precisava por o significado.)

-Laeriel: Filha da Canção (entrem na info dela e saberão mais.)(e na minha também!!)

Agora algumas obs: Só por desencargo de consciência, porque eu sei que um montão de gente já sabe disso....... Ú.U'

O Eldarion que aparece na fic é realmente o filho de Aragorn e da Arwen.

O Amroth não é o mesmo que aparece no Silmarillion, apesar de ele ser um tanto "velho". Imagino que ele tenha nascido bem no início da Terceira Era, tendo portanto quase 3030 anos (Uau!! Nem eu tinha feito essa conta ainda...), enquanto Legolas teria por volta de 2960, acho, e a agora Rainha Arwen, 2800. (gente, isso aí tá meio chutado, não são dados certos. É claro que tiveram uma base, mas erros sempre acontecem....)

Solstícios são pontos da eclíptica (órbita que a Terra descreve num ano em volta do Sol) que ficam nos extremos opostos do equador celeste. É também a época em que o Sol os atinge. A passagem do Sol por esses pontos, aproximadamente em 21 de junho e em 21 de dezembro, marca (no hemisfério sul) respectivamente o começo do inverno e o do verão, ou o dia mais curto e o mais longo do ano.


	2. Yaresse, mi Laire 2

**Capítulo 2**

Legolas e Erulissë correram de volta para a casa principal. O ar, ficou imperceptivelmente mais pesado, impediu que o vestido dela e a bata dele, ambos verdes, esvoaçassem como sempre. Ithil e Amroth seguiram o casal para o interior da mansão. As duas mortais tentaram seguí- los mas foram impedidos pelo príncipe Eldarion.

- Acho melhor vocês ficarem.

- Por que? - disse a irmã - Estão todos entrando.

- Não todos - disse ele - só os elfos. Os mortais ficaram nos jardins.

- É mesmo... - disse Laeriel - Por que será?

- Eles provavelmente foram falar com mestre Elrond. Vou ver se descubro alguma coisa. Fiquem aqui.

Elas se olharam.

- Está bem - responderam. O príncipe mal entrou na casa e elas o seguiram, tentando não serem vistas.

Elrond estava no salão do Conselho, junto com a maioria dos elfos presentes na festa.

- Senhor, sabe o que está acontecendo? - disse Legolas.

- Ainda não, príncipe Legolas.

- Sugiro que mande um mensageiro até Lórien, para ver se descobre algo. - disse Aragorn.

- Isso já foi providenciado - Elrond se virou para os elfos - Sei que suas almas estão atormentadas, mas peço que se tranqüilizem. Com certeza teremos notícias pela manhã.

Os elfos fizeram uma reverência e se retiraram para os seus aposentos. Legolas acompanhou Erulissë até seu quarto.

- Acha que algo realmente muito grave vai acontecer? - disse ela

- Não sei, mas pode ter certeza que eu não vou deixar que nada te machuque - ele beijou- lhe a testa.

Laeriel e Arwen saíram do salão em direção aos seus quartos quando encontraram Ithil nos corredores.

- O que foi, por que não está no seu quarto? - disse a princesa.

- Não estou com sono. - disse a elfa - sei que não vou conseguir dormir esta noite...

- Quer que agente fique com você?

- Agradeço a gentileza mas não será preciso. Vou pro jardim ficar um pouco sozinha. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - disseram elas.

Aragorn, seu filho e Legolas conversavam nos aposentos reais.

- Fique calmo, Legolas. - disse o Rei.

- Não consigo. Tem algo se aproximando de nós. Eu posso sentir.

- Que som é esse? - disse Eldarion.

Os três foram até a janela.

- É Ithil - disse o elfo - Está cantando um lamento em élfico.

- É uma bela canção... - respondeu o rapaz, num suspiro.

O Rei pôs a mão no ombro de seu filho.

- Meu filho, não dependa das situações para tomar suas atitudes.

- Obrigado, pai, mas não sei se serei capaz...

- Príncipe Eldarion - disse Legolas - lute sempre pelo que você quer... e por quem você ama...

O rapaz sorriu e se retirou. Chegando em seu quarto, foi até a janela continuar a ver Ithil cantando.

- Não sei se posso ser como você, meu pai...

No dia seguinte um novo concelho foi convocado. Nele, Elrond deu a notícia.

- Uma grande peste está se alastrando por toda a Terra- Média. Porém, ao contrário das outras, ela não atinge os mortais e sim os elfos.

Murmúrios tomaram conta do recinto.

- Há algum modo de evitá- la mestre Elrond? - perguntou Amroth.

- Sim. A Senhora Galadriel mandou- nos a fórmula de um chá especial para combater- la. Até o entardecer haverá o suficiente para todos os elfos aqui presente.

Todos respiraram aliviados. O perigo aparentemente não estava tão perto. Todavia, pouco depois do meio- dia, algo inevitável aconteceu. O mensageiro mandado à Lórien desmaiara enquanto caminhava. Elrond ordenou que apressassem a feitura da chá e convocou novamente o conselho.

- Infelizmente a peste já está entre nós. - ele mandou servos entrarem com bandejas cheias de copos contendo os chás. - Há o número exato de copos para os elfos.

Cada um pegou seu copo, levando- o à boca em seguida. Erulissë pegou o seu mas estava tão nervosa que o deixou cair, derramando tudo no chão. Todos ficaram olhando para ela, inclusive Legolas.

- Tome o meu. - disse ele, estendendo o copo.

- Não. - ela respondeu - essa porção te pertence, foi destinada à você.

- Vamos tome. - ele pôs o objeto em suas mãos.

- Não quero! - ela estendeu de volta.

- Ah, vai ser assim? Está bem! - ele tomou- lhe o copo, botando todo o conteúdo na boca com um gole só. Em seguida puxou Erulissë pela cintura, beijando- a e derramando o chá de sua própria boca na de Erulissë. Chorando, ela tentou se soltar mas não conseguiu. Terminando, ele olhou- a nos olhos e perdeu o equilíbrio de seu corpo.

- Legolas! - ela segurou o rapaz meio zonzo e ajoelhou- se com ele no chão.

Amroth mediu os batimentos cardíacos do elfo.

- Estão irregulares.

- Ele foi pego - disse Elrond.

- Estou bem, estou bem. - disse Legolas se levantando, a vista ficando mais clara outra vez - foi só uma vertigem.

- Você sabe muito bem que elfos não tem vertigens - disse Aragorn.

- Bom, os outros não precisam se preocupar pois já tomaram o remédio - disse Ithil.

- Mestre Elrond - disse Erulissë - por favor mande fazer mais para Legolas! - seus olhos estavam cheios de água.

- Infelizmente não posso. O chá previne a doença, mas não cura. E o antídoto é desconhecido, assim como causou tudo isso.

- Eu sei quem foi - disse Laeriel, se manifestando. A princesa Arwen estava lá também.

- Mas o que lhes dá o direito de invadirem o conselho dessa forma? Já não basta os hobbits!? Virou moda, é?

- Pedimos perdão, mestre. - disse Arwen - Porém acho que o que ela tem a dizer é igualmente importante.

- Se for relevante, então fale.

Laeriel olhou à sua volta.

- Sou descendente do antigo povo habitante das Terras Ermas. Entre nós há uma lenda de mais ou menos duzentos anos que conta a história de um homem do nosso povo que, desejando a imortalidade, foi pedir ajuda aos elfos. Estes o ajudaram dando- lhe vida longa. Todavia, esse homem acabou por trair a confiança dos elfos que, como castigo, amaldiçoaram as terras de nosso povo, tornando- as improdutivas.

- Eu conheço essa história. - disse Amroth - Ela é verdadeira.

- Esse homem, cujo nome era Khâmul, segundo a lenda, está sempre buscando um jeito de se vingar dos elfos.

- Mas o que te dá tanta certeza de que tenha sido ele o causador de tudo isso? - disse Ithil.

- Os boatos entre meu povo. Dizem tê- lo visto caminhando pelas Terras Ermas.

- Acho que deveríamos ir até lá agora mesmo com uma tropa e capturar esse canalha! - disse Eldarion.

- Não seja precipitado. - Elrond respondeu - Mandaremos um pequeno grupo ver se descobre algo.

- Peço permissão para ir com esse grupo, mestre Elrond. - disse Erulissë.

- Erulissë... - disse Legolas.

- Me sinto culpada pelo que aconteceu com você...

- Deixe de bobagem... não acho seguro que vá...

- Por favor, quero ser útil...

- Então eu vou junto - ele a puxou pra perto de si, ela aninhou- se em seus braços.

- Eu também vou - disse Amroth.

- Nós também! - disseram as duas mortais.

- Como assim? - disse o Rei Aragorn.

- Ué, Eldarion não vai?

- Mas é claro que vou! - disse o príncipe.

- Então eu também posso.

- Conversamos mais tarde... - disse o Rei - mandarei alguns dos meus soldados. Melhor que vá mortais do que elfos, por causa da peste.

O Sol se pôs. Os pássaros se recolheram em seus ninhos com alegres canções. Arwen e Laeriel conversavam com os pais da primeira.

- Mas pai, qual é o problema se nós formos?

- Não acho certo duas moças mortais ficarem andando por aí.

- Os soldados vão estar por perto!

- Mesmo assim. E se acontecer algo? Você não sabe nada de artes bélicas.

- Mas ela pode... - tentou dizer Laeriel

- Shhhh! - disse a outra falando o mais baixo que podia - Ninguém pode saber.

- Querido - disse a Rainha - se é a vontade dela, deixe- a ir.

- Hum...

- Você se lembra de Amroth, amigo de nosso filho e de Legolas?

- Sim, já falei com ele algumas vezes.

- Então tenho certeza que não se recusaria em ensinar o básico para ela.

Arwen olhou para a mãe, o coração batendo mais rápido. A outra sorria para a filha com um jeito de quem sabe o que está acontecendo.

- Você concorda? - disse o Rei.

- Sim, ada.

- Então... tudo bem. Se é o que você quer, apesar de eu ir contra, que vá.

A jovem correu até ele, dando- lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada, papai! - e, abraçando a mãe, sussurrou - Espero um dia herdar o seu dom de ler o coração dos outros.

Ithil caminhava pela mansão, pensando se havia algum sentido naquilo tudo. Chegou num jardim interno com uma grande vidraça no teto que deixava a luz da Lua passar. Num dos bancos ela pôde ver Eldarion sentado, sozinho, entalhando um objeto de madeira.

- Me desculpe, meu senhor. Não sabia que estava aqui - ela se virou para ir embora.

- Fique. - disse ele sem levantar os olhos - Por favor.

Ela voltou e se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ainda não sei. estava tentando fazer um cavalo, mas está parecendo um olifante...

Ela riu, fazendo- o rir também.

- Opa!

- Que foi?

- Me cortei. - ele mostrou o corte na mão. Sangrava bastante. A elfa pegou uma das folhas curativas do jardim, pondo- a no ferimento.

- Obrigado...

- ... - ela segurava a folha com força para estancar - Porque você teme o passado se ele foi bem sucedido?

- Não temo o passado. Temo o futuro. Tenho medo de não conseguir seguir meu pai e fazer feliz aquela que amo.

- E a quem você ama, meu senhor?

- Amo uma elfa que visitava meu castelo e que furtivamente roubou meu coração com suas canções. Amo aquela que no presente momento observo. - e, segurando- lhe o rosto com uma das mãos, ele a beija - Gostaria de ser imortal como você...

- A imortalidade nem sempre foi vantagem...

- Mesmo assim...

- ...

- ...

- Eldarion, você tem atitude, como demonstrou no conselho. Sabe o que quer, pode conseguir qualquer coisa!

- Mas e se eu não conseguir fazer você feliz?

- Você me ama?

- É claro!

- O seu amor me basta. Não me importa se somos de raças diferentes, se somos mortal e imortal. Serei feliz enquanto você me amar.

- O amor é lindo... - disseram Erulissë, Arwen e Laeriel. Estavam ali só observando.

Ithil se levantou num pulo.

- Vocês estavam me espiando?!

- Ah, nem vem que não tem! - disse Erulissë - Vocês também ficaram de camarote quando eu estava com Legolas.

- Calma, meninas. - disse Eldarion - eu já estava de saída. Até amanhã, Ithil. - ele beijou- lhe a testa.

- Awwwww... - suspiraram as três.

- Parem com isso, que vergonha! - disse a elfa.

- Viemos perguntar se você irá conosco amanhã. - disse Laeriel.

- Mas agora que vimos essa cena, - disse Arwen com um sorriso maroto - já sabemos a resposta.

- É, eu vou, porém não pense que eu não vi quando você disse que ía, só por causa de Amroth...

- E ela ainda vai ter aulas de artes bélicas, graças à Rainha.

- Com ele? Nossa, você tem uma sorte... - disse Ithil - Ele já manifestou alguma coisa?

- Ainda não.

- "Ainda"? - riram elas - Você é decidida mesmo.

- Ai, vocês viram que elfo maravilhoso ele é...? Nunca tinha visto um tão lindo...

- Sei... - disse Erulissë - Ele é comparável ao Legolas.

- Tá bom, não começem a brigar. - disse Laeriel - Eu é que devia estar zangada porque sobrei outra vez...

- Não fique assim. - disse Ithil - Muito em breve você vai encontrar alguém merece e te mereça.

As quatro amigas se abraçaram e sumiram pelos corredores.

**Continua...**


End file.
